


Jim from IT.

by mortensend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jim from IT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortensend/pseuds/mortensend
Summary: i wrote this after reading a prompt about jim from IT and Sebastian from security. I included the prompt at the beginning. also this isn't a finished work and will never be





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this about 3 years ago for a normal mormor AU prompt that was going around on tumblr a few years back. Andrew scott is moriarty and i imagine michael fassbender as sebastian.

‘Normal’ AU. [Mormor AU where there is no Moriarty crime web and Moran is indeed not a cold-hearted gun for hire.] Jim from IT is just that - Jim from IT. And Sebastian Moran, the handsome security guard who was in need of some tech help, turns out to be the best thing to happen in boring, old Jim’s life. But - no matter how ordinary, how normal one’s life may be - it doesn’t expel the tragedies. Sebastian is killed when he is hit by a car. Jim, as he reflects on the time the two shared, realises that he wouldn’t have had it any other way. No matter how ordinary it may have seemed.   
Chapter one : So we meet again  
‘Jim, Can you check on Moran’s computer ? You know the security guard. He complained about having some issues with his internet. ‘ ‘Sure thing, Coop, Where’s his office ?’ ‘ The second floor the very first one on your left.’ ‘ I’m on my way.’ Jim took his toolbox from the ground and went to the elevator. Normally Jim would take the stairs – since he was a little bit afraid of getting stuck in an elevator.- but his toolbox was too heavy to carry six floors down. He knocked on the dark brown door of which he guessed was Moran’s office. He noticed that this door was the only brown one, all the others were white. When there came no response he just walked in. ‘Next time knock a second time.’ Jim thought to himself as he saw that the man that supposedly was Moran was bending under his desk only to give Jim the best view on his ass a man could ever give when bended under a desk. 

Jim cleared his throat. ‘ Excuse me, I’m Jim from IT. Coop told me you had some trouble with your internet.’ ‘ Ah yes, Finally coop sends someone, ‘ve been reporting this since last week.’ The man came from under the desk and Jim felt a shock going through his body. ‘Tried to fix it myself but I’m not that technical.’ Before him stood what seemed like the most gorgeous man that Jim ever saw. A face that fitted the glorious ass, exactly. His hair was brown and on his face was a gingerish scruff barely three days old. He had beautiful blue eyes and Jim somehow wished he could get lost in them. ‘ I’m Moran, Sebastian Moran, Head of Security.’ Jim took the big hand Moran offered him. ‘ Jim, Jim Moriarty from IT.’ Where Jim lacked the though boy look, Moran had plenty of it. ‘So do you know exactly what you were doing when you found out there was a defect with the internet .’ Jim asked after trying to find the problem for five minutes. ‘ I was going to check my e-mails when I received a call from the head office. The boss told me to go up so I did, when I came back the internet was gone.’ ‘ hmm, weird, all the cables in this office are connected with the other ones on this floor so when you’re having trouble with the internet the whole floor should have a problem. Oh wait never mind. The internet cable was out.’ Moran laughed. ‘ That’s the first thing they teach you in IT-class and that’s also the last thing you check, great job Jim.’ Jim muttered to himself. 

‘Oi’ don’t worry mate it was my fault. Probably ripped the cable out when I was going to see the boss. Pretty dumb that I couldn’t figure that out by myself.’ Jim smiled feeling his confidence getting a boost when he heard how Moran talked himself down. It was probably to make Jim feel better. It worked. ‘ So of that’s all, I’ll be going, Coop probably did something wrong with his computer while I’m gone. If you need me I’m on the eight floor so just hop in because when you report It to Coop it’ll probably never happen.’ ‘ a’ight mate, I’ll come looking for you … when I’m in trouble.’ He shook Jim’s hand and opened the door for him. When jim pushed on the elevator button he could feel the burning stare of Moran. ‘ Oh god let’s just hope my ass looks good in these jeans.’

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was wayyyyyy shorter than i thought it was gonna be. i remember writing another scene where they were in a bar but i didn't copy it in word obviously. this was also the story where i kinda start losing my mojo so maybe it's good i lost the rest of it.


End file.
